Hero Star
Hero Star is a spin-off that started January 5, 2014. It is about Patrick becoming a hero. It had an order of 20 episodes for Season 1. It is private to SuperFanon'D! and members of Sponge-Tastic Productions, unless you become a worker and SuperFanon'D! accepts your request. SuperFanon'D! also must approve your episodes. Don't use frequent swear words, or nudity, for starters. Do not edit episodes unless they're yours. A preview for the show was released on November 30, 2013. Season 1 Episode 1: Hero Star Airdate: January 5, 2014 Runtime: 43 minutes (Feature Length) Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob is knocked out and taken to a machine that could kill him! When Patrick hears the news, he decides he must save him. After that, he realizes how fun it was, and he becomes a hero for life! Episode 2: The League Of Heroes Airdate: January 31, 2014 Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Patrick is hired for The League Of Heroes. He then is told to go undercover in The League Of Villians, their nemisis group, in order to save a trapped Sandy! Episode 3: Amateur Heroes Airdate: February 7, 2014 Runtime: 25 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob and Sandy are jealous of Patrick's hero job, so Patrick lets them be heroes too. Then, an emergent mission comes, and SpongeBob and Sandy must skip training and go into the mission with Patrick. But their inexperience causes problems. Episode 4: Crushing The City With A Crush Airdate: February 14, 2014 Runtime: 23 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: The League Of Villians plans to crush Bikini Bottom with a large wrecking ball. Patrick, SpongeBob and Sandy must stop them, but SpongeBob and Sandy get a crush on each other, distracting the team to stop the wrecking ball. Note: This episode aired as part of Ultra TeenSponge's Valentine Friday. Episode 5: The Dangerous Date Airdate: February 21, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 24 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob asks Sandy out on a date. But a master assasin chains SpongeBob to a pole, and disguises himself as SpongeBob. Then he goes to the date in order to assasinate Sandy. Patrick must stop the assasin before Sandy is killed, and free SpongeBob! Episode 6: Frostbite Airdate: February 28, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Patrick must defeat Frostbite, a theif who uses a freeze gun to defend himself, alone after SpongeBob and Sandy ditch the mission to have a date. Episode 7: Gary Airdate: March 7, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 24 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Gary misses SpongeBob. Later, he is snail-napped! The team must split up: someone will find Gary, and the other will stop Energy, a criminal who harnesses electric powers. Episode 8: Jellyfish Jumble Airdate: March 14, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: A jellyfish named "The Jelly" is evil. He can use telekenetic powers, talk, and zap people. Hero Star must catch him and put him in a jar. But it's going to take some skill! Workers Sign up here! Include what you'd like to be. You can't do your job until you're approved! Example: User: MrWaffleKins Job: Writer, Season 1-present Category:Spin-Offs Category:Ultra Sponge Channel Shows Category:Ultra TeenSponge Shows Category:Sponge-Tastic Productions Shows Category:Shows Made By SuperFanon'D!